yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Symphonic Warrior
| romaji = Saundoworiā | trans = Sound Warrior | fr_name = Guerrier Symphonique | de_name = Symphonischer Krieger | it_name = Guerriero Sinfonico | ko_name = 음향전사 | ko_hanja = 音響戰士 | ko_romanized = Eumhyangjeonsa | ko_trans = Symphonic Warrior | pt_name = Guerreiro Sinfônico | es_name = Guerrero Sinfónico | sets = * Storm of Ragnarok * Secrets of Eternity (OCG only) * Dimension of Chaos (OCG only) * Raging Tempest (TCG only) | manga = * Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL }} "Symphonic Warrior", known as "Sound Warrior" ( Saundoworiā) in the Japanese version, is an archetype of low-Level WIND Machine monsters (some of which are Tuners), first released in Storm of Ragnarok. Design Symphonic Warriors are mechanic anthropomorphized music equipment. They all have some sort of support effects to change the card attributes of monsters on the field. The Pendulum monsters of the series have more varied effects that allow the summoning of multiple monsters. Members Playing style The series focuses on changing the attributes of cards on the field to allow for versatile Synchro Summons - potentially any Level, Attribute, Type, or even specifically named Monster Card, the player needs for a Sychro Summon, can hypothetically be created using the support effects of "Symphonic Warrior" monsters. "Symphonic Warrior Basses" can increase the Level of another "Symphonic Warrior" by an amount equal to the number of cards in one's hand. This can be useful for any Synchro Summon, and makes it ideal for "Morphotronic" Decks due to the general lack of high-Level monsters within the archetype. "Symphonic Warrior Drumss" can change the Attribute of another "Symphonic Warrior", making it useful for Attribute-oriented Synchro Summons such as "Zeman the Ape King". This allows it to fit into many different Attribute-based Decks. "Symphonic Warrior Piaano" can change another the Type of another "Symphonic Warrior", making it useful for Type-oriented Synchro Summons such as for "Stygian Sergeants" (Fiend) or "Trident Dragion" (Dragon). This also allows it to fit into a Type without many Tuner monsters, such as a Zombie Deck. "Symphonic Warrior Guitaar" can Special Summon "Symphonic Warrior" monsters from the Deck or Graveyard with its effects, making it easier to get a Tuner and non-Tuner monster onto the field. "Symphonic Warrior Synthess" adds a "Symphonic Warrior" from the Deck to the hand when flipped face-up (other than "Sizerrs"), and can banish itself from the Graveyard to Special Summon a banished "Symphonic Warrior" (again, excluding "Sizerrs"). In addition, once per turn, it can copy the effect and name of another "Symphonic Warrior" warrior you control or in your Graveyard, for added versatility. "Symphonic Warrior Miccs" not only compliments "Guitaars" as a Pendulum Scale, but also allows for faster play of the "Symphonic Warriors". While in the Pendulum Zone, he can recycle banished "Symphonic Warriors", but when he is Summoned, either by his own effect, a Normal Summon, or a Special Summon such as a Pendulum Summon, he gives you an additional Normal Summon or Set, greatly increasing the number of plays you can make, especially since he is a Level 5 Pendulum Monster that can easily be recycled for powerful Synchro Summons. "Symph Amplifire", the new Field Spell Card, rewards the player with Symphonic Counters for activating the effects of "Symphonic Warrior" monsters: all "Symphonic Warrior" monsters gain 100 ATK per counter, and counters can be removed to inflict damage or banish your opponent's cards! Recommended Cards * "Silpheed"/"Garuda the Wind Spirit"/"Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms": The important thing about each of these monsters is that they can Special Summon themselves by banishing WIND monsters from your Graveyard. If you banish "Symphonic Warrior" Tuners, and if you have "Symphonic Warrior Synthess" in the Graveyard, you can use it to Special Summon one of those Tuners, leading to a low-cost Synchro Summon. "Tempest" can Special Summon itself from the Graveyard and can help with high-level Synchro Summons, but has a higher summon cost. "Silpheed" and "Garuda" have a lower cost and can be used more easily for Xyz Summons, but cannot Special Summon themselves from the Graveyard. * "Quillbolt Hedgehog": Discard it with the effect of "Guitaars" to Special Summon a Tuner, then use its effect to Special Summon itself for a Synchro Summon. Cards like "Dandylion" and "Destiny Hero - Malicious" may also prove useful for this purpose. * "Pilica, Descendant of Gusto": It can Special Summon any "Symphonic Warrior" Tuner monster from the Graveyard, with the drawback of being unable to Summon non-WIND monsters for the rest of the turn (and of negating that monster's effects). It can be useful with "Emergency Teleport". * "Terraforming": Searches "Symph Amplifire". * "Leviair the Sea Dragon": Since four of the five "Symphonic Warrior" monsters can banish themselves from the Graveyard, this is a good way to get them back. It can be Xyz Summoned with "Pilica" and "Piaano". * "Night Assailant": Decent "FLIP:" effect and when discarded lets you recycle "Symphonic Warrior Synthess". * "Blackwing - Zephyros the Elite": Gives you the option to use both Effects "Symphonic Warrior Guitaar" on the same turn. Trivia * The "Symphonic Warriors" are based on instruments usually played in a rock band. * The original 3 "Symphonic Warriors" can be related to Konami Arcade Games Keyboardmania ("Piaano"), Guitar Freaks ("Basses"), and Drummania ("Drumss"). * The fact that the first round of "Symphonic Warriors" are Tuner monsters may refer to musical tuning. Category:TCG and OCG archetypes